Hallelujah
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: Le Patron est le dieu du sexe, il s'amuse avec ses fidèles. Surtout avec le petit nouveau... (Salut Les G33ks)


Titre : Hallelujah

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et le texte "Hallelujah" de Rammstein

Contenue : Patreek (Yaoi) & Lemon.

* * *

A chaque nouveau fidèle qu'il ramène dans son couvent, il leur donne l'objet symbolique qu'ils devront toujours avoir sur leur table de nuit ainsi qu'une bible qu'ils devront apprendre par cœur.

 _Er ist fromm und sehr sensibel (Il est pieux et très sensible)_

 _An seiner Wand ein Bild des Herm (Sur son mur une icône du seigneur)_

 _Er wischt die Flecken von der Bibel (Il essuie les tâches de sa bible)_

 _Das Abendmahl verteilt er gern (Il partage volontiers son repas du soir)_

Chaque âme qui rentre sera corrompues par le vice. Il aime les dépuceler ! Jouant avec eux, leur faisant tourner la tête. Toujours de plus en plus haut et toujours de plus en plus fort pour qu'il puisse atteindre le nirvana et qu'ils viennent lui en re-demander. Lui demander toujours plus.

 _Er liebt die Knaben aus dem Chor (Il aime bien les enfants de chœur)_

 _Sie halten ihre Seelen rein (Leurs âmes restent pures)_

 _Doch Sorge macht ihm der Tenor (Mais le chef de la chorale lui cause des soucis)_

 _So muss er ihm am nachsten sein (Alors il doit se tenir à ses côtés)_

 _Auf seinem Nachttisch still und stumm (Sur la table de nuit, calme et muette)_

 _Ein Bild des Hern (Une icône du seigneur)_

 _Er dreht es langsam um (Il la tourne lentement)_

Quand fut l'heure de la prière, il aime aller voir ses fidèles pour les aider. Il entre dans la pièce et le vois avec sa casquette, son éternel t-shirt rouge Captain America. Il lui donne envie, très envie. Il entre alors dans la pièce et les enferme à clef.

 _Ween die Turmuhr zweimal schlagt (Quand l'horloge sonne deux coups)_

 _Hallelujah (Alléluia)_

 _Faltet er die Hande zum Gebet (Ses mains se joignent pour la prière)_

 _Hallelujah (Alléluia)_

 _Er ist ohne Weib geblieben (Il est resté sans femme)_

 _Hallelujah (Alléluia)_

Il avance vers le jeune homme sentent sa verge se gonflée au fur et à mesure qu'il avance vers le jeune homme. Il est derrière lui. Passe ses mains sur le torse frêle du jeune homme, qui lui voudrais s'échapper de ses griffes. Il le caresse et tout en lui mordant l'oreille. Un soupir de plaisir franchit les lèvres du Geek. Le Patron descend ses mains de plus en plus pour arriver à son "pêché" mignon et en pose une main dessus. Il sent que le jeune homme est très réactif à ses attouchements et la sens gonflé de plus en plus en plus. Le Geek ne veut plus partir, il veut que le Patron le soulage, il a mal...

 _Der junge Manndarf bei ihm bleiben (Le jeune garçon veut rester près de lui)_

 _Die Sunde nistet uberm Bein (Le péché fait son nid dans l'entrejambe)_

 _So hilft er gerne sie auszutreiben (Alors il l'aide à l'exorciser)_

 _Bein Musik und Kerzenschein (Avec de la musique et des bougies)_

Il sait que le Geek ne pourra lui résister et vas le mettre sur le lit. Tout en faisant voler à travers la pièce son t-shirt, pour directement prendre en otages entre ses lèvres un de ses mamelons et le maltraiter pendant qu'il pince légèrement l'autre. Le Geek ne peut plus retenir ses gémissements. Il a mal en bas. Il en veut plus. Il supplie le Patron, qui lui, est au comble de l'extase que le Geek le supplie d'en avoir plus, toujours plus... Le Geek essaie de le toucher, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y arrive pas car il est submerger sous le plaisir que l'homme en noir lui fait. Il déplace sa bouche sur son torse imberbe, le mordant, le suçotant, laissant des traces sur son corps pâle. Ce dieu vas lui déboutonner son jeans, le descend ainsi que son boxer et vois la verge bien tendue de sa victime libéré. Il la regarde d'un air affamé.

 _Wenn die Turmuhr zweimal schlagt (Quand l'horloge sonne deux coups)_

 _Hallelujah (Alléluia)_

 _Er ist der wahre Christ (Lui est le véritable Christ)_

 _Hallelujah (Alléluia)_

 _Und weist, was Nachstenliebe ist (Et sais ce que l'amour de son prochain signifie)_

 _Hallelujah (Alléluia)_

Il soulève le corps du Geek et le fait mettre en levrette. Il n'oppose aucune résistance, au contraire, il le fera même avec plaisir... Il sait que l'homme en noir de lui fera pas de cadeau et irai sens préparation. Il l'entend déboutonner son jean ainsi que des froissements de vêtements. Il sait qu'il va y aller, il sait qu'il va perdre sa virginité... Deux mains agrippées les hanches du plus petit. Il commence à la pénétrer petit à petit. Le Geek pleure et des gémis de douleur. Le Patron en est fier. Il adore ses gémissements là, encore plus que ce de plaisir. Il rentre complément en lui tout en voyant que le Geek saigne. Il aime ça, au oui que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil aime ça. Il commence de petits vas et viens qui en fit grimacer le plus petit et les pleures reprise de plus belle ainsi que les gémissements de douleur. Le Patron est aux anges. Il accéléra encore plus, et arrive à voir que les draps son tachés du sang du jeune au homme à la casquette. Il alète, il supplie le Patron d'arrêter, mais à la place de lui répondre, il lui donna une grande claque sur la fesse droite qui fit glapir le Geek. Le Patron accélérais jusqu'à son maximum et bout de quelque temps se libera à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Le Geek se laissa tomber sur le lit, sentant le sperme et le sang couler pendant que le Patron se rhabille et parte le laissant seul, ne sentant plus son corps, en pleure dans sa chambre devenus d'un coup sombre et froide.

 _Dreh dich langsam um ! (Retourne-toi lentement !)_

 _Dreh dich um ! (Retourne-toi !)_


End file.
